


The Scrapbook: Gintama

by Rasei



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sacchan is not happy, Unwanted Roommates, but she loves Gintoki, collection of weird, more tags added when chapters go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasei/pseuds/Rasei
Summary: A Gintama dumping ground for snippets, drabbles, and other stories. May feature OCs, odd couplings, and multiple genres. May have spoilers. Now: There is a new roommate in Gintoki's attic, and Sarutobi isn't happy about it.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Sarutobi Ayame Onesided
Kudos: 1





	The Scrapbook: Gintama

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from FF.net. There is going to be all kind of stories in it of all sort of pairings. Also, a LOT of the stories came from the old Gintoki Kotatsu before Yorozuya Soul's discord. I miss y'all, my old friends.

Sarutobi stared at her new roommate and instinctively started rubbing the scar on her stomach. She turned to look at Gintoki, who just stared innocently at her.

"You won't be going back. This country doesn't have any place for you guys to go back to or flee to."

That voice haunted her dreams in the months since that day. Waking her up unable to even breathe. She had written his name down on voodoo dolls and torment them. She cursed his name, but now he was standing in front of him.

"Gin... Gintoki, you have be kidding. After what he has done..."

"Sarutobi, please. He is my friend, just like ShigeShige is yours. Even after all he has done, I cannot abandon him. Not if he has changed."

She gave no notice to her Gintoki saying her name but instead wanted to yell at Gintoki. Then she looked into his eyes. He meant his words and wouldn't back down. Gintoki never backs down from protecting his friends, that why Sacchan loves him.

"Only because you ask, Gin-san. One wrong move through, I will kill him," she said, looking back at the other. Gintoki leaned in, and softly whispered in her ear.

"That what I'm counting on. Keep a good eye on Takasugi for me."

He pulled away and patted her shoulder. Gintoki looked at Takasugi, who simply nodded.

"Thank you for the second chance," said that voice, and Sabutobi shivered. Was she going to regret this?


End file.
